


Back stabbed

by SheenaKazia



Series: Hard times [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: This is a short story explain why UF Undyne hates Edge and Red, from my 'story sometimes hard things happen to good skeletons'Ya don't need to read the other for this to make sense. It happens before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes before Edge and Red have everything with the gold magic worked out.

“Get out of here, little girl! The guard has no place for you!” one of black armored guards yelled as a thirteen year old Undyne walked out of the training grounds. She gritted her pointy teeth as she marched away. She was so sick of hearing that girl couldn't be a guard or that she only made it into training because her grandpa was the current captain. Yeah, Gursen was the captain, but he was even harder on her than the other trainees. She was his kin so she had to better, faster, stronger than the rest of them.

“Just you wait and see! I'll become a captain that's even more terrifying than my grandpa!” Undyne hissed under her breath as she made her way home. She was almost there when she heard something coming from down the road. She dashed to the wall and crept forward, watching as a serious fight was waged in the middle of the path. 

**“NYEH HEH** *huff*  **HEH, IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?”** A lanky monster asked, his back pressed against a crack in the wall. He couldn't be older than ten yet, still a child. His most eye catching detail was the blood red scarf tied around his neck. She came a little closer, leaning forward slightly. From this angle, Undyne could just make out the figure of another monster crouched inside that crack.  _ “ _ **YOU DON'T** *huff*  **STAND A CHANCE AGAINST** *pant*  **THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”**

“You? Great? That has to be a joke” a boar faced monster roared, his warty face wrinkling with laughter. “We will see how great you are when I dust you and your little friend.”

**“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH SANS WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!”** The kid yelled, true furry lacing his voice. Undyne could feel the pressure on the cavern change as he summoned a jaw dropping multitude of attacks. Bones impaled the boar monster from almost every direction, in both red and white colors. Sadly, that wasn't enough. With a huff of fire magic, the bones were gone and the boar charge the little guy. 

It was painfully clear the kid had no clue how to fight. His stance was poorly balanced, putting too more weight on his back leg than his front. More bones sprung up, trying to stop the charging boar, but it had already built up too much momentum. The little guy was slammed into the wall with a loud bang. 

**“P-Paps!”** the monster hidden in the crack cried, but he seemed to weak to climb out and help his friend. The boar screamed when the lanky monster stabbed his finger into one of its eyes. The big monster staggered back, releasing the kid in his shock. The kid crumpled to the floor, a sound reminiscent of clattering china dishes echoing through the cavern. He was dropped to his knees, gasping and clutching his chest.  **“Bro, get up!”** The other monster yelled as the boar summon large fireball in his hand.

Without even making the conscious decision to move, Undyne dashed out of her hiding place, hurling a huge wave of spears at the boar. Before the boar could figure out what had happened, he had five spears stuck in his back and side. Undyne tossed wave after wave at the boar, slowly driving it away from the little guy. The boar took off running after the sixth wave.

“Hey, you alright kid?” Undyne asked, looking over her shoulder at the lanky monster. Now that she was closer she could tell he was a skeleton, and he was gawking at her, mouth slightly agape. His left eye socket had a wide crack in it that was dripping a red colored substance that was just a little too thick to be blood. “Kid? You okay?” she repeated, wondering if it was possible for a skeleton to have a concussion. 

**“Y-YEAH, I'M FINE . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”** He asked, grabbing the wall behind and pulling himself to his feet. His legs were trembling and she was certain that if he moved away from the wall he'd fall back down. 

“I don't know, he was pissing me off. Do I need a better reason than that?” she asked.

**“I GUESS NOT, BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR HAVING HELPED?”** He asked, staggering towards his friend, another skeleton, though not as lanky. The smaller skeleton was wearing a thick black coat and shivering as he crawled out of the crack. He watched her with sharp red and gold striped eyelights. The lanky skeleton collapsed next to the other skeleton, rattling softly.

“huh, umm. . . Haven't give it much thought” she admitted, watching as coat wearing skeleton pulled the lanky one against him. They both looked like crap. She checked their HP.  **PAPYRUS-** 27/235  **Sans** -.9/1. “Whoa . . . Where do you two live?” she asked, praying it wasn't far. These two would get dusted at the next monster that crossed them.

**“why do you wanna know?”** The shorter one, Sans, demanded. She sighed and dropped down so she was on his level. There was something endearing and unbelievable about the way they were together. You didn't see many people who showed much loyalty to anyone besides themselves, these skeletons being an obvious exception.

“Because, I didn't put in the effort to save you two, to have you guys get dusted on your way home” Undyne answered, noticing that the Papyrus was completely out of it. His red eyelights fuzzy and unfocused. “uh is he going to be alright?” 

**“yeah we’ll be fine. Come on Paps, let's get home”** Sans replied, shaking the other skeleton. Papyrus groaned, but with his brother's help made it back to his feet. Undyne could see the fear write itself on Sans’ face when Papyrus stumbled and fell against the wall. There was no way he walking home and Sans didn't look big enough to carry him. She sighed before walking over and picking up Papyrus, one arm under his knees the other under his arms. He groaned and weakly tried to push her away, but didn't actually say anything. 

**“What do you think you’re doing?!”** Sans growled as she stood up straight. 

“Carrying his boney butt home. So punk you going to lead the way or what?” Undyne asked and after a brief staring contest Sans sighed and started walking. She followed wordlessly on their trek through waterfall. Her curiosity peaking as she was lead through dump. Sans never spoke a word the whole time, not even when he led her through the narrow tunnel right off the dump. “you live here?” She asked incredulously as the narrow tunnel opened up to a small cave. Fifty percent of the floor was covered in water and the rest of the ground was visibly damp. 

**“yeah, we ain't exactly got a job to pay for a house or anything like that”** Sans growled, moving over to a raised platform made of wood scraps, handmade rope that was plastic bags braided together, and cinderblocks for the legs.  **“Put him down here, and I can take care of him.”**

Undyne nodded and laid Papyrus down on the little platform. “Hey, I thought of what I want in return for saving you two,” Undyne answered, a plan coming to mind. Sans was giving her a dark look, literally. His eyelights were gone sending a chill down Undyne’s spine. “I want him to meet at echo flower field three days from now at about this time” 

Sans glared at her, but she turned and left with an actual smile on her face. She was going to train Papyrus so he could join the royal guard! He was really strong and with the proper training he could become a force to be reckoned with. This was going to be fun! 

 

A few months later and Papyrus had really improved his fighting techniques, even giving her a good workout trying to keep up with him. He was more than ready to join the guard. She had used that favor Papyrus owed her, to have him become her sparring partner. She had wanted to teach the kid how to defend himself and this arrangement allowed her to do that without bruising his pride. After seeing how quick he picked up all the basic techniques she had showed him, getting him into the guard became an absolute must.

“Hey Bonehead, have you ever considered becoming a part of the guard?” Undyne asked as she rolled away from a wave of bones. Papyrus paused narrowing his red eyelights in thought. 

**“JOIN THE GUARD? I'VE NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE”** He replied slowly, the gears turning in his head. She could see the doubt in his eyes. 

“Yeah, you could do really well in the guard, plus your family will receive money while you're in training, and your pay only goes up once you're an official member.” Undyne said, trying to be persuasive. “You and Sans could have a real home, you know? It wouldn't take you that long to save up the money.” 

**“A REAL HOME?”** Papyrus echoed quietly. Undyne straightened up, she could already tell he was going to be lost in thought for a bit. Normally she would be all over him for spacing out in the middle of their training session, but she wanted Papyrus to really think about this. The two brother had an extreme tendency to avoid anything that separated them for any extended length of time. Sans had only recently stop coming with Papyrus to these training sessions and Papyrus was even more panicky about letting his 1 HP brother out of his sight. Needless to pushing him to make an immediate decision on joining the guard would probably result in him saying refusing.

“It's just an idea, so don't give yourself a stroke thinking about it” Undyne said, walking towards him. 

**“HOW DO I JOIN?”** Papyrus asked as she came up beside him. She paused, a little taken off by the half hopeful half terrified look on the skeleton’s face. 

“Well, if you talk to guard captain he can get you into training in no time.” Undyne said, hiding a smile.

**“AND WHO IS THE CAPTAIN? WHERE CAN I GO TO FIND HIM?”** Papyrus asked, eyelights shining with determination. 

“You sure, Papyrus?” Undyne asked, surprised by how quickly he was accepting the idea. 

**“YOU SAID THAT I COULD MY BROTHER AND I A HOME IF I JOINED. IF I CAN GET SANS OUT OF THE WET CAVE AND INTO A REAL HOUSE, THEN I'LL DO IT. WHO DO I HAVE TO TALK TO, BECAUSE I WILL GET INTO THE GUARD”** He answered, crossing his arms. Undyne could stop out she broke into a wide grin. 

“My grandpa happens to be the captain. So if you're that determined to join let's go to talk to him right now!” Undyne said, leading the way to her grandpa's house. 

 

Talking Gursen into letting Papyrus join hadn't been to hard. . . And by talking that means Gursen had Undyne and Papyrus duel. He had been impressed with the skeleton’s skills and promise and tossed him into training with Undyne’s group. That had been an unexpected plus. The two were extremely competitive, constantly striving to outdo the other. By the time they were made into official members of the guard, they had broken just about every record they could possibly break. 

Undyne was super proud of herself for getting Papyrus into the guard, and a year after they left training and Papyrus moved away to Snowdin with Sans, the two staying close. Fighting together against the rebels of the crown, side by side or back to back in hairier situations. More than once they had been forced to trust their life in the others hands, and they did so without hesitation. Nothing ever changed that they were friends, even when Undyne became the next captain after Gursen. Papyrus stood at her side, always a loyal ally. Her unofficial vice captain. Even her cynical nature couldn't deny it: Papyrus was her friend, her most loyal and trusted friend.

_ Until he wasn't _ .

 

Undyne had been suddenly summoned to the capital, without warning or a reason. Still she had on her armor as she hurried to Asgore’s throne room. The scene that greeted her once she arrived was shocking, right down to the core of her soul. Papyrus was already there standing a little ways off from where she had entered.  _ Something was wrong, very wrong!  _ The tall skeleton’s eyelights were gone, something she hadn't known he could do. She had seen Sans make his eyes disappear plenty of times before, but never in all the time she had known the tall and energetic skeleton had she ever seen him do that. 

“Capitan Undyne, nice of you to join us. Papyrus and I were just talking about you.” Asgore said as she bowed. She felt the a chill go down her spine at her king’s words. 

“You were, my king? May I ask what exactly you were talking about?” It took everything ounce of her self control to keep her voice even. 

“Yes of course, we discussing how we believe that only the strongest monster should be allowed to lead the royal guard” Asgore said with a cold smile. “Papyrus here, believes that he would make a better captain than you. And I for one, would like to enjoy the showdown between the strongest two members of my guard, so I'm inclined to give him the chance to prove he's the most powerful monster.”

Undyne turned to the tall skeleton, his normally expressive face dark and emotionless. Papyrus wanted to challenge her for the title of captain? Since when? He had never wanted the job! It would take him away from his brother far too often.

“You have two choices Undyne, fight Papyrus and defend your title, or refuse to fight, and surrender everything you have worked for.” Asgore said, watching Undyne summon a spear into her hand.

“I will fight for my honour here and now, if I have to” she answered, directing her words at her  _ friend  _ as a warning. She still couldn't believe he would do this! Not Papyrus! It wasn't who he was! This kind of back stabbing was below him! 

“I'm glad to hear that, you two will duel here and now.” Asgore nearly purred. Undyne couldn't grasp the idea that she'd have to fight, potentially for her life, against Papyrus. No, Papyrus would never kill her! “Now get ready!”

At the king’s order the two faced off in the center of the throne room. Undyne was still trying to figure out why Papyrus was doing this as she studied his movements. Maybe she could reason with him, get him to back down? Asgore had the command for the battle to begin, and in a split second, Papyrus had struck, using his speed to land a clean hit and back away before Undyne had fully understood what had happened. 

She noticed straight away there was some restraint to the blow, not much, but some. She launched her own attacks and counter attacks, both of them kept in constant motion as they dodged around the room. They were evenly matched, until she made one small mistake. One of her dodges pulled her center of gravity away from her core, unbalancing her stance. It was only for a single moment but in that brief span of time Papyrus turned her soul red and threw her against the wall. Her head cracked against the pale marble and everything went black. 

When she next awoke, she was the laughing stock of the underground. Just some fool who had been foolish enough to put faith in anyone in this hell hole. Even Gursen, her own grandpa, would have nothing to do with her. She had lost her title and her respect, but that wasn't what bothered her the most. No, the real kicker was the fact that Papyrus had marked her defeat, so everyone could see she had lost all her dignity.  _ The bastard had cut her goddamn eye out!  _


	2. Reasons why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge’s point of view on why things turned out so wrong between him and Undyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many of ya thought the second charter was never going to come?

**“SANS COME ON BROTHER”** Papyrus pleaded trying to keep his brother moving. The smaller skeleton whimper and slide down the wall shivering. Papyrus could see the gold magic of sparkling in his brother’s eyes. **“BROTHER PLEASE! WE ARE ALMOST HOME. JUST HANG IN THERE A LITTLE LONGER.”**

 **“Paps I can't. Can't breathe.”** Sans gasped. Papyrus leaned down and picked Sans up. It was a little awkward since Sans wasn't much smaller than him, but he _had_ to protect Sans.

 **“IT WILL BE OKAY BROTHER. I'LL GET US HOME.”** He promised hurrying towards the dump. Papyrus yelped when a big boar monster suddenly cut in front of him. **“COULD YOU PLEASE MOVE?”**

The boar turned on them eyes shining grimly. Papyrus backtracked as it came closer, with a dark chuckle. “Sure but leave the runt.”

 **“WHAT?!”** Papyrus demanded glaring at the big boar. He tightened his grip on Sans. **“I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY BROTHER! NOT EVER! NOW PLEASE MOVE BEFORE I'M FORCED TO HURT YOU.”**

“Hahaha let's see you tr-” the boar cut off as a slew of bones impaled him. He roared shaking his head shattering the bones with his tusks. By the time he had refocused on Papyrus, the little skeleton had hidden his brother away in a crack in the wall. “Why you snot nosed little brat!”

Papyrus responded with another wave of bones. This time the boar blocked them with a fireball. Papyrus summoned an attack behind the boar at the same time a fireball shot towards him. He barely got a bone shield up in front of him before impact. The force still knocked him back against the wall knocking his skull against hard stone.

Papyrus eyelights caught the blood running down the boar’s shoulder. A deep wound from Papyrus’ attack. He smirked despite the spinning in his head. **“NYEH HEH** *huff* **HEH, IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?”** He taunted. _“_ **YOU DON'T** *huff* **STAND A CHANCE AGAINST** *pant* **THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!”**

“You? Great? That has to be a joke” the boar roared with laughter.  “We will see how great you are when I dust you and your little friend.”

 **“YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TOUCH SANS WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!”** Papyrus screamed the fury burning the daze out of his head. Magic burning all the way from the depth of his soul filling the hall with red and white bones. All aimed to kill the boar that was threatening Sans life. Papyrus couldn't have held back if he wanted to. It was like some outside force had shut off the part of his brain that offered any option besides violence. He could NOT risk Sans’ life. He physically wasn't allowed to. He was so caught up trying figure out what had been taken from him he hadn't noticed the boar charge him.

A pained cry slipped from his mouth as he was slammed against the wall. One of the boar’s tusks impaled his eye socket disturbing the magic flowing there and carving a lot scar down his face. Everything started fading out as he slumped to the floor. He was vaguely aware of Sans crying out for him but he couldn't focus enough to understand. He flinched when a second monster showed up screaming and . . .  started driving the boar away?

He was out of it and missed the first question she asked making her have to repeat herself. “Kid? You okay?”

 **“Y-YEAH, I'M FINE . . . WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”** He asked clawing at the wall to climb back to his feet. He nearly lost his balance and his skull crashed into the rough stone. His injured socket scraped against the wall. If he and Sans didn't make it home soon he wasn't going to make at all. Hopefully Sans could gather the strength for them to take a short cut.

“I don't know, he was pissing me off. Do I need a better reason than that?” she asked.

 **“I GUESS NOT, BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR HAVING HELPED?”** his feet stuck to floor like they'd been glued in place. Gravity grabbed his body and threw him to floor. He tremble hearing the new monster answer his question but not being able to understand it. He could tell his brother was somewhere nearby, but not where exactly.

The girl snapped something at Sans and his brother snapped back. Then Sans wasn't close anymore! No! He pushed weakly against whatever force had taken him away but stilled when he heard Sans’ voice. A rough rocking motion was set into place. Papyrus was too tired to fight off the blackness that creeped up on him.

 

**“P-Paps are you awake? B-Bro?”**

**“SANS?”** Papyrus asked groggily. His hand was squeezed gently.  He opened his eye feeling the soreness in his injured socket. **“HOW ARE YOU FEELING BROTHER?”**

Sans snorted shaking his head. **“You’ve got to be kidding me. Paps you just about got beaten to death and you're worrying about me?”**

 **“YES, I AM WORRIED ABOUT YOU.”** Papyrus stated pushing himself into a sitting position. He winced at the pounding in the back of his head. **“IT'S ALMOST THAT TIME AGAIN.”**

Sans frowned shuddering slightly. Papyrus pulled his brother into a hug. He dropped his skull on top of Sans’. Concern fluttered in his chest as he felt the heat coming off of his brother. His was going to change tonight he was sure of it. **“BROTHER, WHY DON'T GO TO YOUR DEN. I'LL BE FINE ON MY OWN.”**

Sans whimpered but nodded. His bones felt like they were on fire. He was honestly surprised he had not started to change while he was watching over Papyrus.

 **“Probably should but first. That monster that saved us . . . She wants you to meet her three days from now, in return. She didn't say why.”** Sans said pulling Papyrus closer to him when he noticed the younger one's shaking. **“You won't be going alone. Don't worry Paps.”**

He slid off the like platform bed he and Paps had made crawled into a small tunnel. Papyrus watched as his brother disappeared into the small room behind their main living space. It was designated as Sans’ den. His brother's place to change forms. The tunnel was too small for him to fit through once he was in his other form so it kept him from hurting anyone, mainly Papyrus.

Once Sans was gone Papyrus laid on the bed and worried about what their mysterious hero wanted. He had nearly drifted back to sleep when he heard Sans’ ear splitting scream. He covered his ears trying to drown out his brother's pain and also bury the feeling of helplessness sprouting in his soul. **“GOD I WISH I COULD HELP!”**

 

A FEW YEARS LATER

“Hey Paps! What's up?” Undyne asked as Sans and Papyrus walked into their house. Neither one was shocked to see the fiery fish monster in the living room. Her and Papyrus would crash at the other's house whenever it was more convenient than heading to their own home.

 **“NOT MUCH UNDYNE. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?”** Papyrus asked looking totally exhausted, and Sans not looking much better. Undyne frowned and sat up. It wasn't the first time Undyne had seen the two like this but it still worried her.

“Just nail a group of traitors, leg got banged up though figured I'd crash here for a bit.” Undyne said pointing to get bandaged right leg.

 **“HERE LET ME HEAL IT FOR YOU.”** Papyrus offered stepping forward but Undyne shook her head.

“Paps you look like you're ready to collapse. My leg will be fine. I'm more worried about you two.” Undyne said climbing to her feet to get a better look at her two favorite skeletons. “What's going on? This is the third time in six months you two have come home looking like this.”

 **“UMM UNDYNE IT'S NOT . . .”** Papyrus stumbled over his answer not wanting to lie to his friend but unwilling to tell Sans’ secret. Sans luckily stepped in for him.

 **“It’s more of a skeleton thing and we really don't want to go into details please.”** Sans said. Undyne sighed but nodded sitting back down on the couch.

“okay I won't press.” She agreed and laid down on the cushions with a grunt. “I'm crashing here tonight, but I'll leave tomorrow morning. I've got work to do.”

 **“OF COURSE UNDYNE.”** Papyrus paused debating about if he should mention the fact he revived a summon to throne room or not. He shook the idea off. Undyne was worried about him enough already. Besides he hadn't done anything to anger Asgore, so it couldn't be anything too bad. **“NIGHT”**

 

Papyrus stepped into the throne room with extra caution. Asgore was known for being unreasonably violent and he really didn't feel like having to fight for his life today. At the first sign of the boss monster entering the room Papyrus fell to his knees bowing. He shivered at the dark chuckle.

“So you are Papyrus. I've heard a lot about you.” Asgore said in a deep thrumming voice. Papyrus trembled slightly as Asgore loomed over him. “one of the strongest guards we have. Second only to the captain herself. Fast as lightning and with an absolutely lethal accuracy. Always at Undyne’s right hand side.”

Papyrus clenched the fist against his chest. He did NOT like where this was going. Asgore continued unaware of Papyrus stress; either that or he didn't care. “But I have to wonder. Wouldn't you like to be captain? You work so hard for the guard. You've done amazing work. Every bit Undyne’s equal and from a lower position. Wouldn't you like the higher recognition?”

 **“I'M SORRY, BUT NO I WOULDN'T.”** Papyrus said using every bit of his self control to keep the shock and revulsion out of his voice. **“I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY WITH MY CURRENT POSITION.”**

“And if I told you your brother’s situation would benefit from the promotion?” Asgore asked enjoying the way the skeleton jolted at mention. “because it would certainly be to his detriment for you to refuse my offer, do you understand me?”

It was a threat. A threat to Sans. Papyrus froze. Did they already have Sans? Had they hurt him? If so how long did Papyrus have before his brother was seriously in danger? A thousand questions popped in his head, but unfortunately none of them or any potential answers spared him for his predicament. He couldn't refuse. He _HAD_ to defend Sans.

 **“I UNDERSTAND, MY KING”** Papyrus answered his eyelights going out.

“Good Undyne will be here any moment now. You'll fight her for her title. And Papyrus don't lose.” Asgore said with a cruel smile. Papyrus stood and walked away. He could feel his guilt crawling down his back. He was going to betray Undyne. He shuddered feeling that outside force shutting off his options. **_NO!_ ** He couldn't fight Undyne like that. He would kill her. He struggled hold some part of his mercy. He was so caught up in his own internal struggle that he didn't even notice Undyne or the conversation she had with the king. He barely registered the order to get ready.

All his senses kicked into overdrive as he stood across from Undyne. Right now she was barely his friend. She was a threat to Sans, right now. Only because of Asgore! He reminded himself. It wasn't enough to stifle his immediate reaction to the declaration the spar had begun. He struck Undyne fast and quick, feeling more like a puppet being strung along. The battle was tense. She was stronger had more health and a bigger magic reserve. But Papyrus was faster and more accurate, and more cautious with his attacks. In the end it was a small slip up on Undyne’s part that gave him the advantage he needed. She leaned to far in a dodge and Papyrus seized the opportunity. Throwing her against the wall, to knocked her out.

The battle was over. Sans was safe. And hopefully Undyne would forgive him once he explained things to her. He stood there panting before realising something. Asgore hadn't called the match to a close. He looked at the goat in confusion. “I'm waiting for you to finish this. A Captain fights to the death for their title.”

 **“WHAT?! NO!”** Papyrus said looking back at Undyne’s limp body. He couldn't! She was his friend. He couldn't kill her. **“IT WOULD BE A HUGE LOSS FOR THE GUARD! UNDYNE DOES THE WORK OF FIVE SOLDIERS. PLEASE THERE MUST BE ANOTHER OPTION!”**

Asgore smirked before stepping forward and placing a knife in Papyrus’ hand. “You two are too evenly matched, if something were to happen to change that balance, like say losing an eye I might be able to look the other way.”

 **“CUT OUT HER EYE?”** Papyrus asked nearly gagging. **“YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!”**

“Oh I am.” Asgore assured him. “It’s either that or kill her.”

Papyrus looked down at knife in his hand. He briefly considered trying to kill Asgore with it, but he was no match for a boss monster and he knew it. He sighed and turned towards to Undyne. Rather he killed her not their friendship was over. There was no forgiving him for either choice he made.


End file.
